L'autre utilité des super pouvoirs
by Nelja
Summary: Collection de mini fics en 100 mots sur la vie sexuelle des persos de Heroes, écrites pour un défi. Couples et situations très variés : het, slash, femslash, angst, fluff, humour, etc... parfois du sexe explicite, pas toujours.
1. En extérieur, NathanPeter

La collection de drabbles qui va suivre est issue d'un défi : il s'agissait d'écrire, sur une série de thèmes issus de la communauté LiveJournal 30interdits, 30 drabbles (100 mots) sur les personnages de Heroes dans des situations sexuelles.

Les drabbles qui vont suivre contiennent donc du sexe ou des allusions. Elles sont sur 30 couples différents, parce que cela fait partie du défi, et certains d'entre eux sont vraiment du n'importe quoi ; mais n'allez lire que ceux qui vous plaisent, les titres de chapitres sont là pour ça ! Et ne tapez pas sur les couples, c'est un _défi_, ce n'est pas parce que j'écris un couple que je le soutiens ! (Les critiques sur le contenu, par contre, sont bienvenues) (et aussi les critiques parce que je n'ai _pas_ fait votre couple fétiche, pas de problème !)

Mais s'il y en a une que vous avez aimé, même une, même si vous n'avez rien de plus à dire, même si c'est juste parce que vous aimez le couple, ce serait super-gentil de laisser un petit mot pour dire quelle est votre préférée !

Certaines de ces drabbles contiennent du slash ou du femslash, beaucoup sont hétéro, on peut aussi y trouver, selon les cas, du AU ou un peu de OOC (parce que certains couples sont vraiment difficiles à faire marcher), parfois du fluff, de l'angst ou de l'humour, parfois des spoilers (toujours indiqués) et beaucoup d'utilisation de super-pouvoirs en situation sexuelle, parce que c'est amusant (d'où le titre du recueil)

Le recueil sera mis à jour régulièrement jusqu'à avoir les 30 drabbles, l'ordre est celui des thèmes dans la communauté citée plus haut, et donc arbitraire.

Heroes appartient à Tim Kring et à la NBC.

* * *

01. En extérieur - du gris, du vert, du bleu  
Couple : Nathan/Peter  
Avertissments : Spoil épisode 3, OOC, AU, fluff, inceste

* * *

Quelqu'un pourrait probablement les voir, avec des jumelles. Il est difficile d'imaginer ce qui serait le pire pour la carrière de Nathan, qu'on établisse qu'il peut voler, qu'on le surprenne en train de faire ardemment et tendrement l'amour en plein ciel, ou que ce soit avec son propre petit frère.

Mais pour l'instant, rien de cela ne compte, il serre son frère dans ses bras, ils sont libérés de la gravité, mystérieusement connectés par le pouvoir de Peter ; à la fois par son corps, son coeur et son âme, il touche le ciel.


	2. Sous stupéfiant, Isaac, PeterSimone

02. Sous stupéfiant - cigarettes, whisky etc..  
Persos/Couple : Isaac, Peter/Simone  
Avertissements : Spoil épisode 3, angst

* * *

Isaac a pris de l'héroïne pour oublier, cette fois, pas pour voir le futur ; mais ironiquement, son pouvoir se rappelle à lui avec son malheur.

Toute la nuit, il ne peut peindre que Simone, sa peau brune, ses yeux clairs, sa bouche pleine, ses cheveux doux, ses hanches larges, ses seins durs et sa taille sensuellement cambrée.

Et toujours c'est Peter Petrelli qui l'enlace, explore et possède la totalité de son corps magnifique et de son coeur, dans de multiples tableaux qu'Isaac détruit aussitôt rageusement comme si cela pouvait détruire leur lien un tout petit peu.


	3. Miroir mon beau miroir, NikiJessica

03. Tel Narcisse - miroir, mon beau miroir  
Couple : Niki/Jessica  
Avertissements : Spoil épisode 7, très vaguement inceste

* * *

Niki a cessé de trouver son propre corps attirant quand DL est parti, ou peut-être en devenant strip-teaseuse.

Jessica se moque de cette timidité. Elle refuse de se rhabiller, même quand Niki enfile en hâte un corsage. Elle n'a aucune pudeur, aucune séduction, elle est vulgaire...

Et pourtant, elle déborde d'assurance, et malgré leurs corps presque identiques, surpasse Niki en beauté. Niki lorgne discrètement ses seins, ses jolis cheveux, se rappelle que Jessica lui a toujours été supérieure en tout.

Elle se demande à quel point elle aime mieux voir Jessica dans le miroir que se voir elle-même.


	4. Allumer le feu, NathanMeredith

04. Aphrodisiaque - allumer le feu  
Couple : Nathan/Meredith  
Avertissements : Spoil épisode 14

* * *

"Oui, le tissu des draps est bizarre, très inflammable, ici !" assure Meredith après avoir étouffé les flammèches sur l'oreiller. Elle a l'habitude de mentir... "Ca doit être la friction !"

Et puis "Ca veut dire que c'était _vraiment_ bien !" et ce n'est même plus un mensonge. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir encore perdre contrôle à ce point, en aucune circonstance.

Nathan ne semble pas entièrement convaincu. Aussi, le caressant tendrement de ses mains, sa bouche et ses cheveux bouclés, elle s'applique à lui rendre la pareille, afin qu'il oublie complètement de poser des questions.


	5. Jeux de mains, HiroCharlie

05. Jeux de main - c'est toi le chat  
Couple : Hiro/Charlie  
Avertissements : Spoil épisode 8, AU, fluff

* * *

Peut-être qu'Hiro devrait arrêter le temps, maintenant.

Pas qu'il songe sérieusement à partir lire des ouvrages théoriques sur la façon de dégrafer un soutien-gorge... Mais peut-être pourrait-il cacher qu'il s'emmêle les doigts dans la fermeture, éviter de tirer les cheveux de Charlie, et de se rendre ridicule...

Mais il ne sentirait plus frémir sa peau douce et chaude, ne l'entendrait plus rire gentiment, et il préfère savourer avec elle chacune de ces secondes maladroites, avant de libérer ses petits seins roses et ronds, doucement pressés contre lui alors qu'elle l'embrasse à nouveau.


	6. Sous anonymat, ClaudeNoah

06. Sous anonymat - stranger in the night  
Couple : Claude/Noah  
Avertissements : Spoil épisode 17 et un tout petit peu 23, peut-être OOC.

* * *

"Je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles." Noah hausse le sourcil. "Je veux dire, plus maintenant. J'en ai observé, pourtant. Pour le boulot ou pas. Justement, cela dégoûte. Finalement mieux vaut jouer leur conscience et leur crier leurs quatre vérités que se les taper. Plus satisfaisant."

"Parce que...?" Claude interrompt Noah. "Oui, on trouve peu de filles réticentes à fauter, sous anonymat, sans voir personne. Elles se sentent moins coupables. Je te choque ? Comment réagirais-tu, toi ?"

Noah reste calme "Tu es le seul homme invisible que je connais. Ton anonymat serait compromis."

"Evidemment." ricane Claude sans joie.


	7. De trompeuses apparences, CandiceIsaac

07. Au bal masqué - de trompeuses apparences  
Couple : Candice/Isaac  
Avertissements : Spoilers épisode 18, AU, OOC, et torture gratuite de perso

* * *

Isaac connait les hallucinations de la drogue, les pires images du futur, l'explosion. Toujours plus réelles que la réalité même, jamais il ne s'est posé la question.

Mais ce cauchemar-là est peut-être pire encore. Simone s'avance vers lui, souriante comme _avant_, nue dans ses bras, amoureuse et ardente. Puis elle hurle qu'il l'a tuée, son sang gicle et rejaillit sur lui, puis plus rien.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Lucide, il sait que cela est forcément faux ; il sait ainsi qu'il est fou, en toute certitude, en plus d'avoir le coeur déchiré.


	8. Fragile, ZachClaire

08. Fragile - avec précaution  
Couple : Zach/Claire  
Avertissements : AU

* * *

Ils ont peu bu, pourtant, mais ils n'en ont aucune habitude. En tout cas, Claire s'est écroulée sur le lit de Zach, ils s'embrassent et s'enlacent, comme l'ayant attendu depuis trop longtemps.

"Tu sais, tu peux..." elle rougit "aller plus loin. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup..."

"Claire..." c'est Zach qui rougit maintenant, "bien sûr, je veux... ?... mais pas te blesser..."

"Tu sais pourtant bien que je ne suis pas si fragile." elle rit de sa propre plaisanterie, vraiment ivre.

Pourtant, Zach reste sérieux. "Mais si." Il désigne son coeur. "Tu es fragile, là."


	9. Précoce, PeterClaire

09. Précoce... - la voie express  
Couple : Claire/Peter  
Avertissements : Spoil épisode 9, AU, peut-être OOC

* * *

En quelques instants, Claire est pendue au cou de Peter, l'embrasse avec passion. Il est terriblement conscient de sa poitrine contre la sienne, de ses mains douces, mais...

"Tu as quinze ans !" réussit-il à s'exclamer après le baiser.

"Presque seize." répond-elle, "et je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé personne avant."

Ses joues rouges de passion, elle est incroyablement belle.

"Mais nous nous connaissons à peine !"

Elle hoche la tête "Mais je t'ai attendu si longtemps." ; au fond il pense la même chose, et se laisse entraîner dans les bras et le coeur d'une enfant.


	10. Au bois dormant, NoahSandra

10. Somnophilie - au bois dormant  
Couple : Noah/Sandra  
Avertissements : Spoil épisode 17 et très vaguement 23.

* * *

Cela fait longtemps que Sandra dort, endormie par cet enfant, et Noah s'inquiète, se demande si elle ira bien, et aussi si vraiment elle oubliera ce qu'elle a découvert et cessera de le regarder avec une crainte voilée, comme un meurtrier.

Pour avoir l'impression d'agir, il la transporte sur le lit. Il caresse ses cheveux bouclés, l'embrasse doucement...

Elle se réveille alors, rit, et l'attire à elle.

La chaleur de ses caresses et de son étreinte prouve qu'elle ne l'accuse plus de rien ; mais lui ignore toujours s'il a bien fait.


	11. Fête galante, NathanHeidi

11. Anniversaire - fête galante  
Couple : Nathan/Heidi  
Avertissements : Spoil épisode 22

* * *

Ils ne l'ont pas fait depuis six mois, du moins pas comme ça. Ils ont essayé, mais Heidi ne sentait rien. Elle s'est lassée de faire semblant, et Nathan aussi.

Mais maintenant, toutes les sensations sont revenues, et elle n'a jamais autant savouré le désir qu'éveillent en elle les caresses de Nathan, le plaisir que lui donne son sexe en elle, le frisson de l'orgasme qui la parcourt.

La quittant, il s'excuse : "J'ai une élection à gagner." Il lui embrasse les cheveux, sourit largement "Et nous aurons bientôt une victoire à fêter, aussi."


	12. Espèce protégée, PeterNiki

12. En captivité - espèce protégée  
Couple : Peter/Niki Avertissements : Spoil épisode 20, et sur le comics "Walls"

* * *

"Vous étiez belle, en prison, mais maintenant, c'est... différent."

Peter est un héros pour Niki, elle ne pensait pas le voir rougir devant un corset. "Ce métier a sauvé ma vie." plaisante-t-elle.

Ils s'offrent des verres, trop de fois. Ils s'embrassent, hésitent à continuer...

"J'ai perdu l'habitude... je pourrais vous blesser." s'excuse-t-elle. Elle le repousse fermement. "Vous voyez ?"

Il résiste, avec une force égale. "S'il y a un autre problème, dites-moi." dit-il, adorablement gêné encore.

Bien sûr que non ; bien sûr, elle est heureuse de tomber dans ses bras.


	13. Avec de beaux joujoux, AudreyMatt

13. Avec de beaux joujoux - hibou, caillou, genou... pou !  
Couple : Audrey/Matt  
Avertissements : Spoil épisode 3, peut-être OOC

* * *

"Vous venez de penser QUOI ?" Matt devrait être furieux, il ne réussit qu'à être gêné. "Que... avec vos menottes... vous m'attacheriez bien à nouveau, pour..."

"Parkman," assure Audrey, glaciale en apparence, "la politesse la plus élémentaire exigerait de ne pas faire de remarques quand vous entendez ce genre de choses."

Mais en même temps, elle pense "Il faudra un baillon, aussi." et Matt s'insurge à nouveau.

Elle le foudroie du regard. "Tout le monde pense ça, parfois. Même vous le savez, monsieur Innocence. Ignorez-le, c'est tout."

"Ou alors assume." finit-elle silencieusement, laissant Matt choqué.


	14. Les nourritures terrestres, HiroAndo

14. La bouche pleine - les nourritures terrestres  
Couple : Hiro/Ando  
Avertissements : Heu, sous-entendus douteux et peut-être OOC

* * *

En se réveillant, Ando se pose de nombreuses questions existentielles.

Etait-ce la première fois qu'Hiro-kun se saoulait au saké ? Ou est-ce une habitude chez lui de boire à la bouteille, de sauter partout, et d'insister pour faire boire ses amis à la bouteille comme avec un biberon ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi sont-ils nus ? Et quelle est la nature _exacte_ de ces taches ?

Après réflexion, il décide que même si Hiro mИrite de se faire poser vigoureusement et bruyamment les premières questions, en guise de punition légitime, il vaut mieux passer le reste sous silence.


	15. Première fois, IsaacSimone

15. Première fois - attention, peinture fraîche  
Couple : Isaac/Simone

* * *

Ce jour-là, Simone portait cette jolie robe décolletée. Elle lui avait répété plusieurs fois combien aimait sa peinture, et de façon qui montrait qu'elle avait _compris_ ce qu'Isaac voulait exprimer.

Isaac s'était dit que s'il ne tentait rien, il serait maudit pour l'éternité.

Il avait embrassé ces lèvres superbes et souriantes, Apparemment cela était bon, puisqu'elle s'était lovée dans ses bras, et ils avaient glissé à terre sans même se déplacer jusqu'à son lit.

La jolie robe était toute tachée de peinture, mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciait.


	16. Le coup de la panne, EdenHaitien

16. Impuissance - le coup de la panne  
Couple : Eden/Haïtien  
Avertissements : Spoil épisode 10, AU, sans doute OOC

* * *

Eden s'ennuie. Ce bar est mortellement ennuyeux. Le seul point positif est le beau noir qui ne cesse de la regarder ; elle a bien besoin d'un peu de distraction.

"_Viens avec moi_." Elle l'entraine dans la première chambre venue.

"_Tu vas me déshabiller, tout doucement, tu vas caresser mes seins, et j'espère que tu es aussi habile que tu es joli. Mais avant tout, embrasse-moi._"

Mais rien ne se passe, il secoue juste la tête en signe de dénégation, lui touche le front ; elle n'a pas le temps de comprendre avant de s'évanouir.


	17. Longue distance, Hana

17. Longue distance - correspondance érotique  
Couple : Hana  
Avertissements : Spoil épisode 16 et comics

* * *

Hana s'est habituée, malgré son contrôle croissant sur son pouvoir, à capter des centaines de spams sur le viagra ou la taille des pénis, des photos mal trafiquées de stars, du mauvais porno.

Mais jamais elle ne se serait attendue à trouver ces _choses_.

"Que se passe-t-il, Hana ? Un problème ?"

Elle serre les dents. Elle crèverait plutôt que de l'avouer à Bennett, mais parfois elle capte des images, des textes, excitants et sensuels même pour elle, elle sent le bout de ses seins durcir et son sexe s'humidifier, et elle ne sait pas encore contrôler ça.


	18. Manipulation, SylarMohinder

18. Manipulation - des fils invisibles  
Couple : Sylar/Mohinder  
Avertissements : Spoil épisode 16, OOC

* * *

Sylar pourrait, d'une simple pensée, plaquer Mohinder au mur, faire de son corps une marionnette à sa merci, et en profiter sans limites aucunes.

Il le veut, il le fera un jour. Mais pour l'instant, il tire trop de plaisir de la tromperie, il préfère manipuler son âme, avec les mots et les gestes qui font que Mohinder le rejoint la nuit, soupire, tremble, et gémit un nom sans signification.

Il sera bien temps plus tard de lui laisser savoir la vérité, de le posséder entièrement, de le blesser enfin, et de lui faire crier son vrai nom.


	19. Talk dirty to me, MattJanice

19. Au creux de l'oreille - talk dirty to me...  
Couple : Matt/Janice  
Avertissements : Spoil épisode 12

* * *

Janice gémit quand Matt caresse son clitoris exactement ce qu'il faut, au bon endroit, le bon rythme ; et juste quand ce n'est plus assez il entre en elle, ses caresses sont incroyables, elle tremble, elle crie quand elle jouit.

"C'Иtait... merveilleux..." halète-t-elle, "mais... mais... ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'est pas naturel !"

"Désolé." Son air contrit est terriblement attendrissant.

"Ne sois pas désolé." Elle l'embrasse, prend sa décision, et lance, provocante : "Mais puisque je ne peux pas faire comme toi, tu devras dire ce que tu veux à haute voix, la prochaine fois."


	20. Quatre murs et toi et moi, NikiDL

20. Huis clos - quatre murs et toi et moi  
Couple : DL/Niki  
Avertissements : Spoil épisode 13, AU

_

* * *

DL lui a trop manqué ; Niki l'embrasse avec fougue, avant de se rappeler sa situation, l'asile... elle a un instant d'hésitation._

"Nous sommes seuls..." murmure DL, enflammé lui aussi, et ses mains caressent déjà la peau sensible de Niki, oubliant ses vêtements.

"Non," pense Niki, "_elle_ ne me laissera jamais seule."

Mais les médicaments font que peut-être si, cette fois ; leurs vêtements jetés dans un coin de la cellule, parce qu'il veut la voir aussi, ils s'embrassent, se caressent, s'étreignent ; elle lui demande juste de fermer les yeux, de peur d'y trouver son reflet.


	21. Exhibition, ClaudePeter

21. Exhibition - les amoureux qui s'bécotent sur les bancs publics  
Couple : Claude/Peter  
Avertissements : Spoil épisode 13

* * *

"Ils vont nous entendre !" gémit Peter à mi-voix.

"He, ils vont certainement entendre si tu te plains !" grogne Claude, baissant le pantalon de Peter.

Peter désire cela, pourtant. Mais une foule les entoure, et même invisible, il est trop conscient de leur présence.

"Tu as bien vu, pourtant." Claude plaque Peter contre le banc, prend en main son érection. "Tant qu'ils ne voient rien, ils oublient les chocs, les sons, ils croient à une hallucination." Mais Peter ne peut déjà plus penser.

"C'est valable si tu ne cries pas, bien sûr." rajoute Claude, moqueur, un peu attendri peut-être.


	22. Histoires extraordinaires, NoahCandice

22. Mythomanie - les histoires extraordinaires  
Couple : Noah/Candice  
Avertissements : Spoil épisode 18

* * *

"Vous ne devriez pas vous afficher autant devant ma famille." explique Mr Bennett. "Habillée comme ça, vous ressemblez vraiment peu à une employée d'une usine de papier."

"Oh, pauvre chou. Incapable de mentir _efficacement_ à sa femme sans rien pour lui effacer la mémoire ?"

"Ce n'est pas drôle. Si elle découvrait, je..."

"Dites que vous m'avez emmenée à l'hôtel et baisée sans interruption pendant trois heures. Ca devrait être crédible et l'empêcher de penser suffisamment longtemps."

Il reste choqué, elle hausse les épaules "Le principe de la compagnie : tout plutôt que la vérité, pas vrai ?"


	23. Dans le noir, PetrelliLinderman

23. Dans le noir - noir désir  
Couple : Petrelli/Linderman  
Avertissements : Spoil sur les Comics "War buddies" et un peu sur l'épisode 19.

* * *

Le gamin a sauvé sa vie. Il devrait bien l'aimer, pour ça. Mais il a trop peur.

Pas de ce qu'Austin pourrait lui faire. De ce qu'il _est_.

Le jour, pour se libérer, profitant de sa supériorité hiérarchique, il aboie des ordres. La nuit, quand tout devient flou, quand il brûle de l'étrangler, il prend plutôt violemment possession de son corps, abusant de sa force.

Ce serait du viol si Austin se rebellait même un peu, s'il ne semblait pas fataliste, vaguement ennuyé.

Petrelli déteste comment il le regarde, comme si il était innocent.


	24. Insatiable, JessicaDL

24. Insatiable - et ça continue, encore et encore  
Couple : Jessica/DL  
Avertissements : Spoil épisode 15

* * *

"Tu es en forme, Niki, ce soir !" s'exclame DL, épuisé mais ravi.

"Tu m'as manqué." ment Jessica. Elle embrasse DL, puis, sensuelle, provocante, irrésistible, laisse sa langue vagabonder, qui réveille en quelques instants l'érection de DL, et déjà elle le capture entre ses cuisses.

"Nous sommes sexy, pas vrai ?" murmure-t-elle à son oreille. Plus encore que de ce corps énergique et musclé, de cette force apparente qu'elle briserait de deux doigts, elle ne se lasse pas de ce miroir, des cris et des pleurs de sa soeur contrainte à constater de conséquences de sa faiblesse.


	25. Avec mon idole, TedKaren

25. Avec mon idole - toi, toi mon tout mon roi  
Couple : Ted/Karen  
Avertissments : Spoil pour leur existence, donc épisode 7

* * *

"Sais-tu" demande Ted "que je t'aime depuis que j'ai treize ans ?"

Karen rit, ni moqueuse ni embarrassée, juste heureuse ; elle se serre contre lui, noue ses bras autour de son cou. Il embrasse son cou, sa gorge, et se sent l'homme le plus heureux au monde.

Il pense avoir passé le stade où leurs baisers ne veulent rien dire sur ce que sera demain. Et pourtant sa voix s'étrangle quand il avoue qu'il aimerait rester dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, et il manque pleurer quand elle répond oui.


	26. Bondage et compagnie, JessicaNathan

26. Bondage et compagnie - comme un poisson dans l'O  
Couple : Jessica/Nathan  
Avertissements : Spoil épisode 4

* * *

"Ne bouge pas," dit Jessica, séductrice, "je m'occupe de tout."

Elle ondule devant Nathan Petrelli, arrache ses vêtements, le caresse, le taquine, l'excite... pas assez vite pour lui, apparemment puisqu'il glisse une main entre ses cuisses.

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger !"

Une main de Jessica le maintient implacablement au lit, l'autre serre sa gorge, juste un peu.

Sait-il ce qu'il risque ? Il a un sourire contrit, mais éblouissant.

"Compris. Mais je vous montrerai ce que vous avez manqué, quand vous me donnerez la permission..."

"Hey !" Elle l'aime bien, décide-t-elle.


	27. Girls girls girls, Union Wells

27. Girls girls girls - buisson ardent  
Persos : Union Wells High School  
Avertissements : Vague spoil épisode 4

* * *

"Quelles salopes, ces cheerleaders !" s'exclame Brody. "Oh, elles doivent s'amuser entre elles, dans les vestiaires."

"Complètement affligeant." pense Zach. "Totalement typique, aussi."

"Je les vois totalement se lécher la chatte... surtout cette salope de Trammel, pas clair que les mecs lui suffisent. Ou Bennet et Wilcox, toujours fourrées ensemble, au lit aussi, à mon avis."

Les approbations lourdes et les rires gras sont omniprésents. Aussi, pour sa sécurité, Zach se retient de remarquer : "Peut-être qu'elles pensent la même chose sur vous."

Puis il s'afflige lui-même, parce que l'image mentale donnerait presque un intérêt au football.


	28. En solitaire, AndoNiki

28. En solitaire - en tête à tête avec moi-même  
Couple : Ando/Niki  
Avertissements : Spoil épisode 6

* * *

Ando a fantasmé des centaines de fois sur Niki, caressant son sexe au rythme de ses mouvements de reins, se repassant des centaines de fois ses enregistrements, oubliant tous les autres sites pornographiques du net. Il savait bien qu'elle ne le faisait que parce qu'elle était payée, mais il était toujours poli, et il espérait au fond de lui qu'elle l'aimait bien, qu'à défaut de lui plaire ça ne la dérangeait pas de faire cela avec lui.

Quand il la rencontre en vrai, il apprend que tout ce temps, il était toujours tout seul.


	29. A plusieurs, LindermanPetrelliAngela

29. A plusieurs - transports en commun

* * *

Couple : Linderman/Petrelli/Angela  
Avertissements : Spoil sur le comics "War buddies", et vaguement épisode 21

* * *

"Ce que nous avons fait... la nuit dernière..." murmure Petrelli, embarrassé. "Ce n'était pas normal."

"Vraiment ?" répond Angela, implacable. "Tu as laissé Linderman entrer dans ta vie, dans tes affaires, pourquoi pas dans ton lit conjugal ?" Elle se radoucit devant l'air déconfit de son mari. "Ce n'est pas un reproche, chéri. Dans tous les cas, nous gagnons plus que nous perdons."

Il la regarde, soupçonneux. "Tu as aimé ça, pas vrai ? Parce qu'il a du pouvoir..."

Elle sourit mystérieusement "Pas plus que toi, chéri, pas plus que toi.", le pire étant qu'elle a probablement raison.


	30. Le mot et la chose, EdenMohinder

30. Le mot et la chose - ceux qui en parlent le plus...  
Couple : Eden/Mohinder  
Avertissements : Spoil épisode 9, AU

* * *

Eden murmure à l'oreille de Mohinder, de sa voix qui devient loi absolue, qu'il l'aime et la désire. Elle crée la tendresse, l'urgence ; il l'embrasse avidement, gémit son nom, la caresse de ses belles mains brunes.

La douceur et le plaisir de cette étreinte la font trembler, la consument. Il ressent la même chose, mais chez elle, tout est vrai.

"S'il te plait, aime-moi pour toujours." Evidemment elle n'obtiendra pas cela, tout sera dissipé le lendemain. Ce n'est plus un ordre, juste une supplique pour qu'il en reste _quelque chose_.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot s'il y en a que vous avez aimées ! (Et pardonnez certains couples, en vous disant que tout est de la faute des thèmes :-) )


End file.
